The Robbery
by Rapper the red macaw
Summary: Blu, Jewel and all of their friends were enjoying a nice day together at Tulio's aviary which is soon ruined by a mysterious macaw who arrives and keeps them all hostage until he can get what he came for. Guest star: Ricardo the black hawk.
1. Chapter 1: the robber arrives

**The Robbery**

_Chapter 1: the robber arrives._

* * *

**A/N: Rico the Black Hawk is owned by Ricardo the Black Hawk. I was given permission to use it. Don't believe me, ask him yourself. Thank you.**

A quiet peaceful day in the beautiful city of Rio De Janeiro. Inside Tulio's aviary (Which was closed). Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and their new friend Rico were all sitting by Tulio's computer while looking on the internet.

"Wow Blu, I never knew you were so good with computers." said Jewel in amazement.

"Yeah, I guess I'm really resourceful." chuckled Blu in response.

"And that's why I love you." smiled Jewel while she pecked the side of his cheek.

**(Audience coo's)**

"Shame shame!" laughed Nico.

"We know yo name!" laughed Pedro

**(Audience laughs)**

"Oh, grow up." Jewel groaned to the duo samba birds.

As the friends, browsed on to computer, flapping was heard nearby, and by the sounds of it, I may not be Rafael, Eva or any of their friends.

The birds turned around and faced the window where they saw a Martinique Macaw fly inside while wearing a small brown bag around him, and also closing the window behind him.

Blu was a little surprised. He knew that according to the books he had read at Linda's, Martinique Macaws have been extinct since the year 1907.

"Hello, can we help you?" asked Blu.

The Macaw suddenly pulled out a bird sized pistol in his talon. "Nobody move!" the Macaw ordered.

Everyone obeyed except for Blu "Oh-my." who fainted.

**(Audience laughs)**

"Take it easy man!" Rico said.

"Look, just point me to the safe, and we cool!" the Macaw instructed. "Now, who knows where it is?"

"I do." Blu said, getting back up from the ground.

"Go then!" the Macaw instructed, waving his gun.

Blu flew up, to a picture, and pulled it off revealing a safe inside.

"You know the code?" the Macaw asked.

"Yeah." Blu replied.

"Open it." the Macaw instructed.

Blu obeyed and placed his talons on the lock proceeded to turn the safe lock sideways while listening for the click.

Blu did it correctly, but the safe remand closed. "I can't open the safe!"

"Come on Blu, open the safe, don't be a moron, all your life!" Rico said, not wanting to die because of his friend.

**(Audience laughs)**

"I can't, its on a time lock, which doesn't,t open, until tomorrow at 9am " Blu explained.

"What?" the Macaw replied while looking at his small bird sized watch strapped around his wing.

"What time does it go on a time lock?"

"It locks at 6 and opens at 9." Blu explained.

"6? But its 5:10." the Macaw said, looking at his watch.

Rico turned around and saw the clock was on a different time and decided to correct him. "No, its 6:30." Rico corrected.

"Stupid watch!" said the Macaw hitting his watch.

**(Audience laughs)**

"It always goes wrong! I only got it last week!" the Macaw complained. The Robber looked at the others who were still looking nervously, "Well, what am I supposed to do then?"

"Can't you come back, tomorrow?" suggested Nico.

**(Audience laughs)**

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do then." the Macaw said while flying towards the window.

Everyone sighed in relief Was the Robber leaving? The Macaw placed a lock on the window locked it tight. "We'll have to wait!" he yelled.

"Wait, but thats..." Rico said, counting the clock numbers. "That's 15 hours!" Rico complained.

"I don't wanna be in here, anymore than you do, so lets just stay calm." said the Macaw.

"What's with the wings in the air?" the Macaw asked.

"You got a gun in your talon, don't know if you noticed." Rico replied.

**(Audience laughs)**

"You can put them down." the Macaw said.

Everyone slowly put their wings down and sat down on the table.

"It's only fifteen hours, it'll soon pass, just sit and behave." the Macaw said, sitting down on another table, with his wings crossed, and legs crossed, with the gun still in his talon.

"What do we do?" Blu whispered to the others.

"Well, I am not sitting in her for fifteen hours!" replied Jewel in a yelling whisper.

Jewel-without thinking: charged towards the Macaw at full speed.

Before she could claw him, he quickly dodged her attack, and put his wings, under her armpits and behind her neck and restrained her.

"Nice try." the Macaw smirked.

"Let me go!" demanded Jewel while wiggling around the best she could.

"You're feisty? I have a cure for that.". The Macaw pulled out a small pair of bird size hand cuffs, and attached them to Jewel's talons holding them together.

**(Audience gasps)**

"Now behave!" the Macaw ordered as he shoved Jewel back over to the others. The cuffs on Jewel's talons were so close together, she couldn't stand up without falling and couldn't move her legs separately.

Jewel used her wings to get back up. She kept her balance for a few seconds, but immediately fell down on her belly. Jewel had couldn't keep her balance, and had two options.

1. Fly in to the air to keep herself up, but get exhausted.

2. Or sit still on the floor.

Jewel decided to sit back down on the table. Jewel raised her talons up and tried to pull them off with her wingtips. "Let me out of these cuffs!"

"No! Until you learn to behave, you can keep those on." the Macaw replied.

"Jeez, the guys a maniac." Nico whispered to Pedro.

**(Audience laughs)**

"What was that?" the Macaw asked hearing the Canary whisper.

"Nothing, nothing!" Nico quickly replied.

"Now everyone just stay where you are, it's only fifteen hours, time will fly." the Macaw said, adjusting his gun.

"Guess, we better get comfy." suggested Blu while leaning against the wall while sitting on the table.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Time had passed in the aviary as the Macaw robber leaned against the wall while sitting on top of another table, with his bag and a bunch of berries next to him.

As for the others he had captive-Blu leaned up against Tulio's computer with Jewel laying in his lap, and with her talons still cuffed.

Pedro sat on top of the computer, spinning Nico's bottle cap around on his talon for entertainment

Nico however, had himself perched himself on top of Rico's head, who was sleeping to try and past the time.

"Rico, Rico, Rick." said Nico jumping on the hawks head.

"Ah." Rico said, waking up, putting his wings up thinking it was the Robber.

**(Audience chuckles)**

"What time is it?" Rico asked, rubbing his dark blue eyes.

"9:30 at night." Blu called from the other table.

"Still, 11 and 30 minutes to go." Rico sighed, turning to the robber.

"I hate being in these cuffs." Jewel sighed, snuggling the side of her head into Blu's lower belly.

"Don't worry Jewel, he'll get what he wants, and he'll let you out of those." Blu said, giving her a kiss on the head

**(Audience coo's)**

Rico leaned up while stretching his black feathered neck. Rico was curios to know-what was in the safe, money? No why would a Bird need money.

"Er, 'cuse me, ?" Rico said, getting his attention.

"Yes?" the Macaw replied.

"So, what's in that safe, that you need?" Rico inquired

"Why do you wanna know?" the Macaw asked, fiddling around with his gun.

"Just curious, that's all." Rico said, hoping not to anger him.

The Macaw, hopped up, from his computer. "Alright, listen up, im a Martinique Macaw, my kind are extinct, except for me, and that guy...the...Bird...doctor-".

"Tulio." Blu finished for him.

**(Audience chuckles)**

"Yes him, anyway, he collect blood samples of Macaws, that were endangered, for a machine to repopulate, specious, with their DNA, he never made, but I found some guys who have." the Martinique Macaw explained before taking a few breathes.

"So, you're actually trying to help specious?" Blu asked.

"Yep, and I never wanted, to hold you guys here, like this, if it weren't for my stupid watch!" the Macaw grunted while banging his broken-watch.

**(Audience laughs)**

While the Macaw was distracted, explaining about his kind. Rico had picked up, a mobile phone, and proceed to dial a number. Unfortunately, the battery was low, meaning he only had a chance for one phone call. Rico dialed a number, and brought the phone, to his ear.

* * *

**The birds have been held captive by this "Macaw". Let's hope they can figure out what he is up to before it's too late.**


	2. Chapter 2: information from a friend

**The Robbery**

_Chapter 2: information from a friend_

* * *

**Sao Paulo**

Some where else in the city of Brazil, in Sao Paulo, Joe, a Yellow Macaw sat in his garage fiddling around with papers until he heard his phone ring. "Hello?"

_"Andre, it's Rico."_ Rico spoke on the other end.

"Rico, how ya been?!" Joe inquired

_"Joe, Joe, listen I need your help now! Go on your computer and search for a Martinique Macaw."_ Rico ordered

Joe didn't jumped in front of his computer and began browsing, still with his phone asides of him. "Aren't Martinique Macaws extinct?" Andre

_"That't what I thought too."_ Rico added

"OK, got some info, reading it to you now."

_Name: __Daniel_

_Species: Martinique Macaw_

_Feathers: dark blue and medium orange_

_Eyes: dark brown_

_Beak: dark grey_

_Talons: dark grey_

_Nationality: American-French_

_Age: 17_

_Status: Unknown_

_Affiliations: Last of his kind_

_Biography:_

_Raymond is know to be the last of his kind, the __Martinique Macaws._

* * *

**Rio De Janeiro**

"Thanks for the Intel, Joe, I gotta go." Rico said, hanging up the phone before the Robber would notice.

Suddenly the office phone on Tulio's began to ring which caught all of the birds attention.

"What was that?" the Macaw asked, raising his gun up in panic.

"It's the phone." Blu answered.

"I know it's the phone, I'm not stupid, I mean: who is it?" the Macaw asked

**(Audience laughs)**

"Well, it's a little difficult, to tell at the moment." said Blu.

**(Audience laughs)**

"Answer it!" the Macaw ordered.

"Alright, alright!" Blu quickly responded, picking up the phone in his wings while Jewel leaned up from his lap. Blu listened on the phone, he could here a women talking.

_"Hello, just to say, were closing up the aviary, in 5 minutes, thank you."_ the woman's voice said on the line. Luckily the human talking was actually a voice message that plays' ever day at 9:35, pm.

Blu hanged up the phone and turned back over to Robber while he allowed Jewel to lay back down in his lap. "It's just a voice message." Blu said.

"Saying what?" the Macaw asked.

"There closing the Aviary in five minutes." Blu explained, stroking Jewel's head to keep her comfy and calm due to her free-spirited wisdom.

"Oh, good." the Macaw smirked, rubbing two of his wings together like ever bad guy does. "Won't be long now."

While the Robber was beginning to daydream about his victory, Jewel made a depressed sigh while laying on her mates lap as Blu continued to stroke her with his wing.

"Excuse me?" Jewel called out to the Robber.

"Yes?" the Robber replied, hearing her call out for him.

"Can you let me out of these cuffs, now?," Jewel requested while she moved her cuffed-together-talons up a little. "I'll be good."

"Sorry," the Robber refused. "I can't let you out until I get what I want."

"Okay," Jewel sighed, snuggling closer to Blu for comfort. She looked up at her mate which also caught his attention to look back down at her.

"Blu?"

"Yes?" Blu replied still stroking her feathers with his wing.

"I really wanna fly up to that robber and kick his butt." Jewel whispered.

**(Audience chuckles)**

Blu couldn't help but chuckle a little as he continued to stroke her.

"I know you do, Jewel. And that's why I love you." Blu leaned his head down and planted a kiss on her head which caused her to giggle a little in delight and enjoyment.

**(Audience coos) **

* * *

**Well, we now know the Robbers name is Daniel and he is positively a Martinique Macaw. Let's see what he has planned. And I am sorry this was a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be long.**


	3. Chapter 3: Daniel gets what he wanted

**The Robbery**

_Chapter 3: Daniel gets what he wanted_

* * *

During the time the feathered friends had been held hostage by Daniel, everyone had eventually fallen asleep as the night slowly went by. At least everything would be over soon for our feathered friends soon.

The next morning, Daniel had finally gotten the safe open and collect what he had came for: a DNA tube of Martinique Macaw blood. Daniel placed the tube in his sack which he had carried on his back for him to to carry.

"At long last." said Daniel, using his toes on his talons to pick the lock on the cuffs that was attached to Jewel's talons to keep her restrained. "You're free now."

"Ahhhh, much better." Jewel sighed while rubbing her talons in her wings to get the feeling back.

"So, what happens now?" Rico inquired. "Are you gonna go?"

"Yep." replied Daniel, flying up to the window which he flew through to get inside the day before. "I thank you all for your cooperation. I will now be on my way."

Daniel extended his wings open as he could, and flew out of the window while singing a song to himself in victory. **"Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me 'cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me. Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me 'cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me."**

After he was gone, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Rico all stood together on a table as they watched Daniel fly away into the sunrise.

"Should we go after him?" Rico asked the others.

"No, let him go," Jewel answered fall all of them there. "We'll see him again one day...We'll see him again.

* * *

When night time had arrived, the lovebirds Blu and Jewel flew back to their home in the jungle.

Blu sat by the hollow entrance, looking out into the sky-which looked very beautiful at nighttime-with a slight sad face.

Jewel however was sat behind Blu with her legs spread around his body and her wings placed on his shoulders, playfully rubbing them to give Blu a massage.

"You feeling OK, Blu?" Jewel inquired while continuing to give me a massage. "You normally love my massage's."

"Yeah, I'm OK." Blu replied, not removing his eyesight from the sky. "I was just thinking about what happened today. I don't know how Martinique macaws can still exist."

"Whatta mean, _exist?_" Jewel asked as she placed her chin on Blu's shoulder.

"Well, when I was reading books a Linda's-"

_"Here we go again."_ Jewel thought, rolling her eyeballs around because she had to here his nerdy and geeky talk again.

"-I read about Martinique macaws, and they were suppose to be extinct since 1907. How can there still be one alive, and why did Tulio have blood samples of them locked away in his safe?" Blu replied while explaining to Jewel what he was reading when he was at Linda's.

"I don't know, Blu. I guess we will never know." said Jewel, making herself cozy on her mates back. "Maybe we will find out...One day."

"Yeah...One day, Jewel...One day." Blu agreed.

* * *

**And that wraps up this story. But some many questions to be answered:**

**Who is Daniel? Is he really a Martinique Macaw from 1906?**

**What does he plan to do with he DNA he stole from Tulio's aviary?**

**Why did Tulio have it locked away in his safe anyway?**

**I guess we will never know...Or maybe we will...One day.**


End file.
